The present invention is related to thrust actuation, and in particular to a system and method for providing electromechanical power to thrust actuators of space launch vehicles.
Thrust vector control is the ability of a vehicle, such as a space launch vehicle, to control the direction of thrust from its engines in order to control its flight path or angular velocity. This is typically done through the use of actuators. The actuators control the deflection of a nozzle, which in turn adjusts the thrust vector of the space launch vehicle.
Traditionally, space launch vehicle thrust vector control has been powered by hydraulic systems. Hydraulic power was generated by turbine pump assemblies that used pressurized gas to spin a turbine which drove a hydraulic pump. These hydraulic systems are becoming obsolete as vehicles move toward all-electric systems.
Powering electric systems for space launch vehicles has been accomplished using battery technologies. However, due to the limitations of current battery technologies with regard to weight, volume, cost, and reliability, there is a need to develop a more affordable and power/energy dense electric power source.